Whatever It Takes
by dede94e
Summary: Harris opened his heart to Ann and kissed her.. he still loves her, but does she? Will they win against the fate this time or they are really not meant to be? Enjoy it xx
1. Battlefield

_Autor's note: I love so much Ann & Bobby together but now I'm literally in love with Harris and Ann. In the mid-season finale he opened his heart to her again and kissed her. It's time for have to have a second chance, don't you think?_

_This is my first A/H fic ever, it's based after the mid-season finale._

_I really hope you'll like it. Review it with your opinion._

_xoxo_

_**Chapter 1: Battlefield**_

'She destroyed the most important part of my life.. you!' whispered him watching in her eyes. She didn't know what to say or do. She had just gone there to tell him that Emma had to move back in with him after everybody had found out about her affair with John Ross, but this confession was unexpected. When she had arrived to Harris' she had just vent to him, telling him how Bobby had treated her and what he had told her about Emma. *How he could think Emma is capable of something like that?* still wondering her. Harris had just stood there waiting for her to finish than he had let her blame him for this big mess in her life and had offered a drink. When it was too late and she had to go home he had decided to walk her to the car. Taking few step towards her car he apologised for everything that had happened in the past between them. He had blamed his mother and then he had said that sentence. She was speechless in front of him. Harris watched her in the eye for a moment before to look down at her lips. She didn't know what to do. He looked back in her eyes, took a step forward her and pressed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes as soon as their lips met in a sweet kiss. For a moment she forgot who he was, her ex-husband. The man, who had broken her into pieces so many times to actually remember how many, was kissing her. When he broke the kiss he stopped at few inches away and stared her. Slowly he rose his hand and held her face to move it closer to him until their lips met again. This time she kept her eyes open to realize if it was really happening, again. The taste of his lips never changed in twenty years. A taste of sweetness mixed up with the bitter taste of whiskey. *This is wrong!* thought her before to broke the kiss.

'I should go' said her turning away from him.

'I'm sorry, Annie' said him lowering his head. She turned back. 'I'm so sorry' repeated him. She couldn't stay there. It couldn't happened again so she started to walk over her car. 'Please, let my man to take you home' said him following her on the driveway.

'No! I'm… I'm fine. I just have to go away' said her with a broken voice, forcing herself to not turn around. She could heard his steps behind her. She reached her car and she opened the door, ready to walk in and run away. He grabbed her arm and made her turn around. She didn't raise her head because she didn't want to watch him in the eye.

'Don't go, Annie. I'm sorry' said him with a broken voice. The last thing she ever imagined was being kissed by her ex-husband.

'I can't stay. Please Harris, let me go' said her turning around and got in the car. He closed the door as she started the engine. She lowered her head before to turn to him. No one of them had planned it, she could see his displeasure for what he had done. She smiled to him politely before to press the accelerator and left that house.

On her way home she couldn't help but thinking back of what he had said to her. That kiss had surprised her as much as it had surprised him but she couldn't deny it, she liked it. It was like the last twenty years never happened, that kiss brought up the memory of their first kiss during their first date. They were next to a lake, they had watched in each other's eyes intensely before he had kissed her in a sunny and warm day. Driving home she bit her lips several times thinking of his lips pressed on hers. But when she was in front of Southfork something else shocked her. The house was on fire and all she thought was Sue Ellen. She had left her to go to see Harris, Ann immediately regretted it. Driving fast over the house she noticed that the firemen were already trying to extinguish the fire. She stopped the car in the parking and jumped out of the car. Running towards the house she noticed that Bobby's car was there too. The panic started to grow inside her knowing that he was inside. She had almost reached the house when someone grabbed her and blocked her in his arms. A fireman was holding tight to not let her go. 'Let go on me! I have to go inside!' shouted her trying to break free from his grasp.

'I can't let you go inside. It's too dangerous' said him without letting her go.

'My family is inside. You have to save them' shouted her. Tears started to drop down her face thinking of the worst.

'Other firemen are already inside. They will save them but you have to stay here' said him slowly realising her. She tried to stay calm. The fireman was right, it was too dangerous to get inside. She put her hand on her lips suffocating the sobs. Staring at the smoke she noticed that someone was getting out. A man was carrying out someone in his arms. When he got close enough she recognized him.

'Christopher!' shouted her running towards him. He was carrying out Sue Ellen, when he reached Ann, Christopher laid her at the ground. She was unconscious but she was still breathing. She rose her head to watch at her step-son. 'Are you okay Chris?' asked her worried.

'The ambulance is on its way' said the fireman that was already helping Sue Ellen.

'I'm.. I'm fine. Just some cuts' said him watching his own hands. His skin was red with several cuts on them but he looked fine. The sirens of the ambulances were getting closer.

'Wh-Where's Bobby?' asked her worried for her husband.

'He asked me to bring out Sue Ellen. He should have come out by now. Something must went wrong' said him turning to the house. She couldn't stop crying.

'He-He's looking for me. He thinks I'm inside' said her standing up. She wanted to get inside that house and bring him out, he was in danger because of her. When she started to walk towards the house, Christopher put himself in front of her, stopping her. 'Chris, please. Bobby is still inside' said her with a broken voice.

'They will carry him out, Ann. You can't do anything if you go there' said him putting his hand on her arm.

'I-I can't live..' tried to say between sobs. She stopped when she saw that someone else were getting out in the smoke. 'Bobby!' shouted her. A fireman was holding him since he couldn't stand up on his own feet. She took few steps over him and finally put her arm around his chest and hugged min. 'Oh my God..' said her with a broken voice. He left the fireman's arm to hug her back. For a moment his all weight was on her but she held him tight.

'I'm here, Annie. I'm here' said him between coughs. Tears were still dropping down her face.

'Are you okay?' asked her moving back her head to see him in the eye. He had a huge cut over his left eyebrow. She put her hand on his cheek, caressing it. He took few seconds before to reply, enough time for her to realize that the sirens of the ambulances stopped right behind her.

'I'm fine. How is Sue Ellen?' asked him breathing deeply after all the smoke he had inhaled. She turned to her friend and saw that the paramedics were already helping her.

'I..I don't know. She's still unconscious but they are taking care of her. Let's go, they have to check on you too' said her moving next to him and put his arm around her neck so she wouldn't let him fall.

'I said I'm fine. I don't need it' said him in a rough way. He needed doctors, they both knew it.

'Bobby, please!' said her with a broken voice turning to him. He slowly turned to her and watched straight in her eyes. She was trying to look strong but it was hard fighting back the tears. She was mad at him for what happened the day before, the way he told her that Emma had to move out of Southfork was still hurting her but the idea of losing him for good in that fire had killed her until she had seen him walking out. Bobby was still looking at her without saying anything until he nodded his head and started to walk toward the ambulance. She kept holding him tight with her hand pressed on his chest. Once they arrived to the ambulance, two paramedics got closed and took him.

'We got him, we got him' said one of them. They walked him in the ambulance and let him laid down on the stretcher.

'How is he?' asked Christopher. She didn't notice him until she turned and saw that he was behind her.

'He's.. he's fine. Did Sue Ellen wake up?' asked her watching over him. The paramedics were moving her on a stretcher.

'No, not yet but they said she's stable and she will be fine' responded him. She took a deep breath of relief knowing her friend's conditions weren't too critics. For how worried she was for her, she couldn't help but turn to see Bobby,

'We have to bring him to the hospital to some check ups. Do you want to come with us or you will follow us with your car, Mrs. Ewing?' asked one of the paramedics.

'Go with him, Ann' said Christopher before she could reply to that question. She turned to her step-son. 'I'll come with Sue Ellen. Go with him' continued him. She smiled to him.

'Thank you, son' said her putting her hand on his shoulder before to turn away and walk in the ambulance. The paramedic followed her and closed the door behind him. She reached Bobby and sat in front of him.

'Annie?' whispered him stretching his arm to reach her.

'I'm here, Bobby. I'm here' said here holding his hand and smiling to him. She wiped up the tears on her cheeks thinking of how close she got to lose him that night.

* * *

She was in the corridor of the ER, in front of Bobby's room, waiting for the doctors to get out and tell her how he was. She kept turning away from the room and turning back to it. The waiting was killing her, she wanted to burst into the room but they asked her to wait outside. Finally the doctors got out of the room, she went straight to them. 'How is he?' asked her impatiently.

'Mrs Ewing, right?' asked one of them. She nodded her head waiting for answers. 'I'm doctor Wilson. Your husband's conditions aren't bad, he inhaled a lot of smoke but he'll be free to go in a couple of hours' said him. She felt a sensation of happiness hearing those words but it wasn't the only one. She was felling awful because Bobby remained in that house longer looking for her.

'Thank you doctors' said her smiling politely to them. 'Can I see him?'.

'Sure, Mrs Ewing. Only one thing.. if something will look different in him during the next few days, bring him back for more exams' said the other doctor,

'What are you talking about? There may be worsening due to the inhaled smoke?' asked her getting worried again.

'No, just as a precaution, Mrs. Ewing' responded him with a reassuring tone.

'Oh okay, I will. Thank you doctors' said her to them before to walk over them to reach Bobby's room. She walked in and shout the door behind her turning to him. He was sit on the edge of the bed, he rose his head when he heard the door closing. She smiled to him walking over him. He smiled her back and moved on the bed so she could sit next to him. Before one of them could say something she turned to him and put her arms around him hugging him tight. Fighting back the tears she laid her head on his shoulder as he hugged her back. 'I thought I lost you, Bobby. I was so scared' said her without breaking the hug.

'Don't worry, honey. I'm here now' said him holding her tight before to break the hug. She didn't want it to end but she knew they needed to discuss about what happened. She watched at him for a moment before to start talking. She noticed that the huge cut over his eyebrow was covered with a white plaster.

'I'm.. I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean to keep more secrets from you. Sue Ellen and I were just trying to protect Pamela. We tried to stop John Ross and Emma but in vain' said her trying to not fall into piece next to him.

'You should have come to me, you know you can count on me' said him holding her hand.

'I know but when Emma is involved I can't think straight. I threw her out once, I don't know how I did it but it happened. Then she told me that she broke off with John Ross, I believed her so I left her come back home' admitted her.

'Why you didn't tell me anything of this? I just can't understand it, Annie' said him. She didn't know the answer to that question, she didn't like keeping secrets from him but lately it became the only solution.

'I don't know. It's just that things are different now. I feel like something changed between us' said her unwillingly. Bobby lowered his head which made Ann think that he agreed with her. Since the day they found out Harris was working for the CIA, things weren't just the same. The silence filled up the room for few minutes before one of them started to talk again.

'There's something else I need to ask you' said him without watching at her. She already knew what the question was but she didn't say anything and waited for him to ask it. 'Where were you last night?' asked him. That was exactly what she was thinking he would ask. She lowered her head ashamed of what happened.

'I.. I was at Harris' said her without raising her head. Bobby left her hand at those words. She couldn't help but rose her head to watch him in the eye and face the reality. 'I went there to tell him that Emma had to move back in with him' said her fighting back the tears.

'For the entire evening, Annie?! What really happened?' asked him with an accusing tone. *What he things it happened?* asked to herself.

'We just talked and had a drink. Nothing happened between him and me!' said her raising her voice but feeling bad because she was lying right to his face, again. Harris kissed her, but she couldn't tell it to Bobby. 'What are you insinuating?' asked her. He should have known she wasn't a cheater, she would have never cheated on him, especially with Harris. *..but those lips* thought her biting her lower lip.

'Nothing! All I know is that I ran into that house to save you from the flames but you weren't there cause you were with Harris' said him watching straight to her. It was impossible for her to stand his look.

'I just can't.. you really can't think that something happened with him. You know me, Bobby' said her holding his hand again.

'I'm not sure about what I know anymore. Everything is just a big mess lately' said him letting her holding his hand but not holding hers back. She was speechless. Tears started to drop down her face.

'I'm.. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have told you everything. We've been here once, we almost lost each other on that rig and last night happened the same. Secrets always keep us apart. We can't go on like this, Bobby!' said her between sobs.

'You're right, we can't, Annie. But this isn't the right place and moment for that. I have to see how Sue Ellen is' said him leaving her hand and standing up. She didn't know what else to say so she just let him walking out of the room. She hid her face in her hand, she hated herself for everything that was happening.

* * *

Harris was in his office at the Ryland Transport trying to work on some important deals but all he could thing about was what happened the night before with Ann. Seeing her in front of his door at that hour had surprised him. He immediately had thought that something was wrong but he had let her vent to him before to say something. He had tried to catch up all the pieces while she was talking to him. Bobby had found out about John Ross and Emma affair only lately. *So Ann told it to me but not to him. Why?* was still wondering it. Sitting at his desk, he was thinking of the way he had felt the anger in her voice saying 'I'm just sick about it, Harris!'. For once in her life, she wasn't suffering because of his behaviour or mistakes but all he had done was just let her blaming him for this new pain. *I made this mess, I will clean it up, I promise* thought him at his own words. But what he really couldn't take off his head was what had happened next. For the first time after all these years he had finally opened his heart to her again. He had blamed his mother for what had happened in the past but he had also admitted his weakness to her, showing her how much she had meant to him. Then he had done the most selfish thing he ever done in his life: he kissed her. Not only once but twice. Harris slowly traced his lips this his tongue at that thought. Closing his eyes he could still feel the taste of her lips in his. He was regretting the fact that he had let her walk away. He should have tried to persuade her to stay but he knew that it was too much. He had reminded to himself that she was still Bobby's wife, even if there were a lot of problems between them lately. *What if..* his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone.

'Mr. Ryland. Your mother is here to see you' said Johanna, his secretary, *Perfect timing* thought him ironically.

'Send her in, please' said him back. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to push the thought of Ann off his mind. His mother already had torn them apart once, he would never let her do it again. The door of his office opened and Judith walked in.

'Harris' said her reaching his desk with her crutch.

'Mother. What are you doing here?' asked him as she sat in front of him.

'You left house early this morning. I needed to talk to you about something' said her with a tone that Harris knew very well.

'You came here so.. tell me' said him. After what had happened with Ann he didn't his mother around.

'Do I have to remind you that John Ross is gonna put both of us in jail if you don't stop him?' asked her rhetorically. 'I want you to fix this mess, Harris. We can't let that spoiled brat ruin us' said her in a serious tone.

'I told you that I'll take care of him. Plus, we both know that orange isn't you colour' said him smirking.

'This is not the right time to joke, Harris. He won't have to be a problem for us anymore. He's just a kid, you should be able to handle him. And I want Emma away from him, once and for all. Can you do that?' asked her provoking him. 'She isn't the same since she lives with that worthless and pathetic ex-wife of yours. She's not the girl we've raised'. Anger was growing inside him, he couldn't stand her when she offended Ann. She was watching at him waiting for him to get mad and reply properly but he wouldn't let her win.

'I will tear down John Ross and bring Emma back, but now I have some deals to attend to. So, if you excuse me, I have work to do' said him standing her look without failing. She needed to believe that he would have done anything he could to tear Emma and Ann apart again but he knew that he cared about his ex-wife too much to hurt her again. Judith looked like she bought it as she stood up and turned to walk away. He watched her, relieved that he let her believe his lie.

'Oh, just one more thing. I think you should know that Southfork was on fire last night, literally' said her turning back to his desk. He took a few seconds to understand what she had just said.

'W-What? Southfork was on fire?' asked him shocked. His first thought went to Ann. He was hoping she was fine.

'Yeah, but they all survived.. what a shame!' said her laughing and turning back again, walking out of his office. He felt relieved hearing those words but he was really worried for Ann. He needed to know how she was, so he took his cell and typed her number.

'C'mon, Annie.. pick up. C'mon' whispered him, waiting.

'Harris?' said her with a broken voice. He took a spontaneous breath of relief.

'Oh Annie, it's so good to hear your voice. I just heard about the fire, are you okay?' asked him hoping nothing had happened to her.

'I'm.. I'm fine, Harris. When I got home the fire was already started. I wasn't inside' said her with a low tone of voice. He guessed she was at the hospital.

'I'm glad to hear that you're okay. How is the rest of the family? And Emma?' asked him.

'She's fine, she wasn't there either. Sue Ellen's conditions are the worst but she will be fine. Actually I should go to her' said her trying to break the call.

'Annie, wait! About what happened last night.. I wanted to apologise to you. You're married to Bobby and I know I shouldn't kissed you' said him trying to fix up the situation between them.

'There's nothing you have to apologise for. I should have never come but I want to thank you for hearing me out' said her with a sincere tone.

'I know we've been trough a lot but if you need someone, I'm here!' said him.

'I appreciate it, Harris. I have to go now' said her closing the conversation. He laid his back against the chair, wondering what was happening inside him. He never stopped loving her but now he was trying to take her heart back, he wanted her in his life again.

* * *

Ann put her cell in her handbag, wondering if she had done the right thing thanking him for the night before. It was so clear to her that he was still felling something for her, the question was: what she was feeling for him? When she had read his name on the phone she smiled for a moment before to remember what had happened with Bobby few hours before. That kiss was making her wondering her whole life. She didn't know what she was really feeling for him, the only thing she knew was that she liked that kiss.

* * *

After that entire day at the hospital, Bobby and her were finally at home. Sue Ellen's conditions were better, she has woken up and she was fine. Ann was still blaming herself for what had happened to her family. Christopher and Bobby though Bo started the fire as a revenge to her step-son but she should have never left Sue Ellen alone at home anyway. That fire could have killed someone and burn down the entire house. Thankfully they had all survived and the only part of the house that has been damaged was the living room, that's why Bobby and her would have slept in their bedroom that night. She was in the bathroom, dressing up to go to be and get some sleep to forget all that had happened in one single day. She walked out and reached Bobby in the bed. She didn't know what to say after his last words in the ER. He had confirmed that their marriage wasn't the same anymore.

'I'm sorry, Annie' said him breaking the silence and interrupting her thoughts. She sat next to him under the cover without saying anything. 'I shouldn't talked to you in that way. I asked you to talk to Harris. I.. I pushed you away and I'm sorry' said him lowering his head. Her heart was breaking apart hearing those words from him. She turned to him and put her hand on his cheek to turn him to her. She could see him in the eye now.

'We both did something we are ashamed of but we are here now, that's all that mattered' said her hoping he was thinking the same. He nodded his head smiling politely to her.

'I love you, Annie' said him getting closer and kissed her. Everything felt so weird in that kiss. She broke it. Bobby watched her surprised.

'What?' asked him.

'Nothing. Just..' start her hesitating. She couldn't explain him why that kiss didn't feel right to her. '..just hug me, Bobby' said her smiling. She laid her head on his chest as he closed his arms around her. Everything would have been so sweet and lovely if she could stop thinking to Harris. It was like that the taste of that kiss was imprinted in her lips. She could still hear his voice saying _'I think we could have worked, Annie'_.


	2. Crawling back to you

**CHAPTER 2**: Crawling back to you

It'd been a week since the fire at Southfork, the situation between her and Bobby was almost fixed even if she couldn't kiss him in the same way she was always used to. She was still loving Bobby but her feelings weren't the same anymore. She was feeling something for Harris, she didn't know exactly how to call it: attraction, desire, passion or just confusion. That kiss brought up a lot of question in her mind. She needed to find some answers and maybe that's why she was in the elevator of Ryland transport. Her bones was trembling at the thought of seeing Harris, she didn't know what to expect from him. That was the only solution she had come up with as she would have never be able to ignore whatever she was feeling for him. Sooner or later she would have to face him, so it was better if she would be alone, especially without Bobby. The elevator stopped at the requested floor, she walked out as the door opened. Johanna, Harris' secretary, was walking over her, with her coat and handbag in her hands.

'Mrs. Ewing. Are-are you here to see Mr. Ryland?' asked her with a surprised tone. Everybody knew that she had shot him, that's why it was a surprise to see her in the offices of Ryland Transport. Ann smiled at her.

'Yes. Is Harris in his office?' asked her hoping he was.

'Yes, he is. I'll announce you right away, Mrs. Ewing' she turned to go to her desk.

'Don't worry, Johanna, I'll do that' said her with a friendly tone. The secretary smiled and thanked her before to walk in the elevator. Ann started to walk on the hall of the Ryland Transport thinking of what to say to him. She was in front of his office and slightly opened the door. She could hear him talking at the phone about some deals. She had a moment of hesitation before to open the door and walk in. She took few steps trying to not make a lot of noises. Harris was too focused on that conversation that he didn't noticed that she was in his office. She stared at him for few seconds feeling her heart beating faster. 'H-Harris..' said her trying to have his attention and she got it. He rose his head immediately stopped talking as he saw her and a spontaneous smile appeared on his lips. She could see the surprise in his eyes. He shook his head and turned back to his phone.

'Yes.. yes, I'm here. Listen John, can I call you back later? I have to go now' started him moving his hand on the phone 'Sure. Thank you!'. He picked down the phone and stood up, starting to walk over her. 'Annie.. what are you doing here?'. She hesitated for a second before to take few steps over him and put her coat and handbag on the chair at her right.

'I.. I need to talk you..' started her keeping distances between her and him as he laid to his desk '.. did you really mean you said that night?' asked her standing his look.

'Yes, I meant every single word I said'. That wasn't helpful to her, she went there to clean up her mind, not to get more confusion. He took few steps towards her but she just stayed there, not a step back, not a step forward. 'You changed my life, Annie and I hate my mother for whatever she has done to you during all these years. I believed to all her lies and never gave you a chance to really be happy' started him lowering his head. She was shocked at his sweetness, she had been used to it during the early months of their relationship, but now? After all the pain she had been through because of him, he's been so caring about her lately. *Why?* asked to herself, even if she thought she already knew the answer.

'I was happy, Harris. You made me feel worthy of love and attentions. Do you remember the first time we met? We were in a bar, I just had a fight with my mother and I was trying to forget everything drinking. Then you arrived and sat in front of me without asking anything..' started her remembering everything of that day. She couldn't help but smile.

'You were there, all by your own. I had to meet you, no matter it would take. When I sat in front of you and our eyes met, it was like a lighting in a sunny day. I.. I just fell in love' said him getting closer. All those memories was getting her even more confused.

'Then we went out and had a walk in the park in front of the bar. You suddenly touched my hand making me turning around to look at you before you pulled me close and made me fall back slightly. We stared at each other for a while..' every single move was so clear in her mind.

'I lost myself in those green eyes' finished him making her blush. She lowered her head, hiding a little but spontaneous smile. He took few steps towards her again until he was in front of her. 'Annie.. maybe what happened that night it's just a mistake for you but for me? It means a lot' whispered him. She slowly rose her head to look at him.

'I..I can't help but thinking of it, over and over' she watched straight in his eyes. She didn't know why she confessed it to him but it was the truth. He rose his hand and caressed her cheek, without taking his eyes off her. He got closer to kiss her but she stepped back. 'No.. it's.. it's wrong, Harris' said her turning away from him. She started to walk but he grabbed her hand making her stop just few steps away. She didn't know what to do. Love Bobby wasn't enough anymore. She wanted something more. _She wanted someone else_. She turned to him fast and pressed her lips against as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised at first but he kissed her back as he held her hips and pulled her closer. That kiss was different from the last one, she wanted it. _She needed it_. She felt a thrill tracing her spine as their tongues started to explore each other moving as one. She could feel her lips burning for the desire. It's been a while since the last time Bobby had kissed her in that way, a kiss full of passion and craving. She had missed it so much and now Harris was giving her exactly what she needed. Something was changing inside her, she started to want more from him, so she moved her hand on his shirt, caressing his chest. She started to unbuttoning his black shirt slowly but he suddenly broke the kiss and put his hands on her shoulders to move her back. She watched at him surprised. 'I.. I thought you wanted it too' started her hardly 'I'm so.. ridiculous!'. She took few steps back letting his hands falling down her shoulders.

'Annie, wait! I want it, I really do. I want you back in my life, a fresh start but..' started him getting closer '..not like this!'

'What-what you mean?' asked her trying to understand what he was saying. He wanted her, she was sure about it. *So why he stopped it?* wondered her.

'You're still married to Bobby and we both know that you're gonna regret what happened as soon as you walk out of this office' he was watching straight in her eyes. She couldn't stand his look so she lowered his head knowing he was telling the truth. No matter how many problems there were between her and Bobby, she was still loving him and she didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't do that to him, she wasn't a cheater. 'I've waited twenty years to have the chance to kiss you again. I don't want you to regret it just because it happened. I.. I still..' started him before she interrupted him.

'Harris, don't!' said her raising her head. 'Don't say it.. please'. She was aware of his feelings but if he had finished that sentence, it would have been too hard for her deny it. He slowly moved his hand towards hers and held it.

'I don't need to, Annie. We both know what's happening between us. You just have to admit it to yourself' whispered him before to get closer with his face. She thought he was about to kiss her but he gently and softly kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes at that sweet and honest gesture. He moved his face few inches away before to whisper to her ear '_Don't fight it, darlin'_'.

* * *

After a busy day at work, Harris was finally walking in the driveway to go home. He had had meetings to attend to and deals to close all day but his permanent thought was about Ann. That impulsive gesture of her wrapping her arms around his neck was still shocking him, but that kiss had been heavenly. Their tongues had never forgotten how to move as one, making each other trembling for the passion. Twenty years had vanished in a second. He had thought he was dreaming when she had started to caress his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. *She really would have gone so far that afternoon?* wondered him. He had wanted her, he would have grabbed her hips and taken her in his arms to make her sit on his desk. His whole body had desired her like never before. The flame was still burning inside him, it had never been extinguished. He could still feel the goosebumps all over his spine but he had stopped the kiss before it would be too late. No matter how badly they both wanted it, he had realized how wrong it was. He had felt so stupid interrupting it because it was everything he ever wanted. He always had wanted a second chance with her but not in those conditions. She was hurt and he knew it but he didn't want to be just a revenge, a sex revenge, for her. All he had wanted to tell her was the he was still in love with her, always have and that he was there for her if she would have ever left Bobby, but he somehow he knew she would have never left him. He was regretting every single thing he had done to hurt her, especially manipulating her the way Judith always had manipulated him. Bobby had brought happiness and hope in her life. She deserved that.

He walked into the house, hoping his mother wasn't there to bother him again. He started to believe that her obsession to hurt Ann would never end. *What she would do if she ever finds out about them kissing?* wondered him, thinking of the worst. He shouted the main door behind him and walked straight upstairs in his study. He was trying to avoid her as much as he could lately, her present always irritated him. Harris reached his desk and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Sitting on his chair he let the whiskey burning up right down his throat, but neither the bitter taste of it could take away the sweet taste of Ann's lips. He slowly traced his mouth with his tongue remembering her lips pressed on his just few hours before. That sweet scenes in his mind was ruined by the sound of his mother's steps, walking over his study. *Somehow she always finds a way to ruin a good moment* thought him snorting and turning over the door. Just few steps later, she appeared at the edge of his study, smirking she walked in with her irritating crutch. She stood right in front of his desk without saying anything.

'What do you want, mother?' his tone was full of irritation. He couldn't stand her anymore. She just grinned at him.

'I want facts.. son!' said her with a provocative tone. He wouldn't let her piss him off about John Ross again, so he took another sip of whiskey and ignored her. There was a moment of silence between them before she took a deep breath and started talking ' As I thought, you are not doing anything to stop John Ross or to bring Emma back..' He was working on something to stop that little Ewing but he would have never done anything to hurt Ann again by taking away Emma. '..well, you're gonna regret it, Harris!' said her starting to turn around.

'What are you talking about?' asked him knowing his mother was capable of anything if she wanted to hurt someone. She stopped at halfway, laughing. He knew that something was wrong.

'Apparently I have your attention now' she turned back to him. He stood up, right in front of them, only his desk was separating them. He was watching straight in her eyes, waiting for answers. 'I just thought you needed a little encouragement to do what I asked you to' said her standing his look.

'What did you do?' immediately asked him. He hated her when she took pauses before to reply to his questions. She always acted like that when she was hiding something.

'I saw you kissing Ann last week..' started her with a pissed tone '..you'll never learn the lesson will you, Harris? You're just like your father!'. He was shocked hearing those words. *How the hell did she find out about that kiss?* wondered him. Then immediately gave to himself the answer: she was at home. He remembered that she had been at home that night, she hadn't showed up while he was talking with Ann in the living room, but he had no idea she had seen what happened. 'You're so stupid that you still love her!'.

'You don't even know what love is!' said him hoping it would have shouted her up but anyway he was getting nervous. He needed to know what his mother had done to '_encourage_' him.

'Don't do that, Harris. I won't let you judge me or shamelessly compare me to that worthless woman like you did while ago..' said her getting mad. That afternoon, after Emma has walked away, he had found enough strength to face her confessing, once and for all, his real feelings for Ann. *_I loved her because she wasn't you_!* remembered him to had said before he threw her against the wall. She never forgave him for that. They stared at each other for few seconds before she turned away and started to walk away without giving him any answer. She was really pissing him off, so he reached her and grabber her arm and roughly made her turn around.

'What did you do?' his tone was full of anger now.

'She's just a distraction to you, always been and always will. So maybe if she's no longer around, you'll put more attention on what really matters, like what I've asked you to do' she pulled back her arm. Those words sounded like an endless echo in his head, trying to find an explanation to them.

'Where is Ann?' he was raising his voice.

'Hopefully far away.. for good. I don't care about what's about to happen to her' said her, proudly smiling at him. Something bad was happening to Ann and he couldn't do anything until Judith would tell him what was her plan to hurt her. He wouldn't let her doing anything to cause Ann more pain, so he rose his hand roughly put it around her neck, closing the grip more and more. That smile vanished from her face, now she was terrified. The crutch fell at the ground as Judith tried in vain to move away his hand with both hers hands. '_Harris.. I.. can't breathe_' said her hardly.

'Tell me where she is.. NOW!' said him watching straight in her eyes, without loosen the grip. He couldn't control himself, he needed to know what was happening to Ann.

'She.. won't come..' started her before Harris tightened his fingers around her neck even more. He could feel her heart beating faster and faster under the palm of his hand.

'_WHAT DID YOU DO_?!' shouted him only at a few inches away from her. her eyes were full of fear and her breathing was slightly slowing down.

'The-the mexican.. they have her' replied her hardly. Those words shock him in his bones. Harris slowly released her neck, trying to understand what she had done. She coughed few times before to take deep breaths. 'She's out of our lives now, for good this time!' said her proudly ignoring the fact that he could still grabbed her neck again, but he didn't.

'You asked them to take her away just because you thought she was a distraction to me?' asked him rhetorically as he already knew the answer. The cartel had already threatened to kill both Ann and Emma if they didn't get what they wanted. He was trying to not make any bad move to protect them but Judith ruined everything. Ann was in danger because of her, but even more because of him since they would ask him anything to not hurt her.

'Wasn't she? She only brought problems to our family but she won't anymore'.

'YOU are the problem for this family!' shouted him, trying to control himself to not kill her with his hands. He couldn't stay in that room one more second, he needed to go and find Ann before it would be too late. He walked over her reaching the door. She followed him leaving the crutch at the ground.

'I can't believe you're really going to save her'. He kept walking, ignoring her. The only thing that he was thinking about was Ann. 'There's nothing you can do to save her now!' said her with a funny tone walking downstairs, helping herself with the handrail of the stairs to not fall.

'You have no idea of what you have done!' he didn't even turn around, he just kept walking over the main door.

'I did it for you, Harris' she was trying to find an excuse for what she had done. He was literally ignoring her as he knew she had never done anything for him, it was always for her purposes. 'Don't you dare walking away from your mother!' shouted her putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. She finally realized that he would always put Ann first. He roughly turned to her and pushed away her hand.

'You're not my mother, not anymore! I want you out of my life!' said him watching straight in her eyes before to turn around and slammed the door in front of her. He walked fast to his car, he had to find Ann.

* * *

Ann was alone in the stables, putting in order all the equipment she had used that afternoon. After she had left Harris' office she had gone for a ride. She couldn't see Bobby in the same way lately, especially after what happened that day with Harris. She had been so close to make love with him in that office. *What's happening to her?* wondered her walking in the stables. She couldn't explain what had pushed her so far, she had wanted him, she had desired his body around hers so badly. When she had put her hand on his chest she had felt his heart beating fast, he had wanted it too. But he had stopped her and he was right, she would have probably regretted it but she hadn't seen it in that way, not when their tongues where moving like never before. She bit her lip thinking of what it could have happened between them. She turned to the house, seeing that the lights in the living room were on and she felt ashamed for what was happening inside her. *That's not fair* thought her about Bobby, she didn't want to hurt the man who brought happiness in her life after all that had happened in the past with Harris. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise behind her back. She immediately turned around to see if someone was there but she didn't see anyone. She let it go thinking that maybe it was just a horse that kicked against the stables. She took the saddle that she had used and brought it in the storage room. Leaving it on the table she heard another noise from outside. She was getting scared and her shotgun was too far to reach it. 'Bobby? Is that you?' asked her. No answer. She decided that it was better to go back home where she could feel safe. She locked the took behind her and she jumped when her phone started to ring in her pocket, breaking the silence. She took a deep breath before to take it, she was trembling. 'Harris?' said her picking up.

'Annie?! Where are you?' asked him with a worried tone. She could feel that something was wrong.

'What- What happened?' she didn't reply to him, it didn't matter that.

'Lock yourself in the house. You're in danger!' said him raising his voice. She frozen at those words. She slowly turned to run at home but someone, a man, was in front of her, staring at her in the darkness.

'Harris!' her voice was full of panic. She took few steps back to walk away from that man but she hit something, so she turned and saw another man. 'Oh my God.. Harris!' shouted her. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't escape from them. She didn't notice that the man behind her reached her until he grabbed her. 'NO! Let me go!' shouted her trying to escape from his grip. Her phone fell at the ground. The man covered her mouth with an handkerchief. She held her breath as much as she could but she couldn't fight for too long especially because she couldn't move. The other man started to walk toward her. She started to feel powerless against them. She slowly started to lose control of her own body, her eye were closing because of the chloroform, no matter how hard she was trying to stay awake. One of the men took her cell from the ground. The last thing she saw was Harris yelling her name before he closed the call. Then the darkness.

* * *

Harris was driving as fast he could to reach Southfork. What his mother had told him was true, she really had asked to the cartel to kidnap Ann to keep her away from him. If anything happened to Ann, he would have never forgiven it to himself. The sound of her voice screaming his name was stuck in his head, he had felt all her fear in his bones. He was blaming himself for everything that was happening to her. He arrived at Southfork only after someone had taken her, he was starting to thinking of the worst. He left the car in the driveway and jumped off it to go straight to the house. He went to the sliding door and opened it fast. Bobby was in the living room and he immediately turned to him when he heard all those noises.

'What the hell are you doing here, Ryland?' asked him surprised but pissed by his present.

'Where is Ann?' asked him louder than he meant. Watching around he noticed that she wasn't there. Bobby walked over him and when they met each other's glance he realized that something was wrong.

'What happened?'.

'_WHERE IS SHE_?!' shouted him, without replying to his question. There wasn't time for any explanation, he needed to find Ann.

'She-she is in the stables' said Bobby hardly. Harris took two seconds to understand what he just said before to turn around and run out of the house. Bobby followed him running behind him straight to the stables. Harris was clinging to the last hope to find her there but he knew he was wrong. *It's too late* thought him remembering again her screaming his voice. They both walked in the stables to call her name out loud, in vain. Harris knew she wasn't there. 'Annie?' shouted Bobby looking for her everywhere.

'She's not here. It's too late' said him getting mad with himself. Bobby stated to walk over him, he could see how scared and upset he was. He grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, ready to punch him. Harris didn't fight back because he thought he deserved it.

'What happened to her?' shouted him at few inches away from him. 'Where is Ann?'.

'The men of the cartel took her..' started him trying to push away all the bad things they could do to her '..because of me!'.

'You son of a bitch!'. Harris couldn't agree more at those words. Bobby rose his hand and punched him so hard that he almost lost the control of his body. He brought his hand to his lips, it was bleeding. 'What the hell did you do?'.

'My mother asked them to kidnap her to keep her away from me. I tried to warn Ann but it was too late' said him with a broken voice.

'To keep her away from you? W-why? She's my wife now, your mother keeps messing with her life! How could she think she was a threat for you or for her?' asked him surprised and trying to pick up all the pieces.

'Ann and I.. we kissed last week' he was ready to be punched once more. 'Actually I kissed her, she broke it and walked away. It was all my fault but Judith will always blame her for everything'. He could see the shock and the anger growing inside him, Bobby could have just beat him to death and he wouldn't fight back either one time.

'How could you dare kiss my wife? You just brought troubles and darkness in her life. When you will ever realize that you're the cause of all her failings?!' said Bobby raising his voice and pushing him back by pressing his hands on his chest.

'I've made so many mistakes in the past. I've hurt Ann in so many ways and she never deserved any pain..' started him thinking of every single time she had suffered cause of him, '.. but this? My mother did this to hurt me because she will never accept the fact that I love Ann more than her, I always will'. The anger to his mother started to grow inside him. For a moment he didn't say anything, thinking of how close he had got to kill her less than an hour before. 'Kiss Ann was a mistake and if she's been kidnapped it's because of me. I will do anything to save her and my mother will pain for it!' said him with a serious tone.

'I warned you to stay away from her, that day in your office when you sent her that note. But you just kept messing with her and making her suffer only to get what you wanted' stared Bobby taking few steps towards him, the he rose his hand pointing his finger against him 'If anything.. _anything _will happen to Ann, I swear, I will kill both you and your mother with my own hands, Ryland!'. Bobby watched straight in his eyes without failing, he really had meant it. He turned around and walked away leaving Harris alone in the stables. He took a deep breath before to turn and punch a wooden door. He couldn't control the anger inside him but punch a door wouldn't be useful to save Ann. He took a look at his hand, it was turning to a vivid red but he didn't care about the pain because save Ann was the only thing that really mattered.


	3. The mess I made

**CHAPTER 3**: The mess I made

The sunlight started to bright up the room where those men brought Ann after they had taken her in the stables. She slowly opened her eyes bothered by the light. She took a look around trying to understand where she was but all she could see was an empty and cold room. She was lying on a hard mattress over a cot against the wall. She slowly rose her back to sat on it. The little window in front of her was too high, she couldn't see outside but the silence outside made her guess she was in an abandoned warehouse. She didn't know if she was still in Dallas or they'd taken her somewhere far away as she had no idea for how long she had been unconscious. The cotton shirt wasn't enough to keep her warm, so she wrapped her arms around her own body trying to not be cold. She stood up and reached the door next to the window, trying to not make any noises. For a moment she stood in front of it remembering of what Harris had told her before the men had taken her. 'You're in danger!' he had shouted and now she realized what he had tried to tell her. She jumped back when someone unlocked the door, making her blood froze for the fright. She took few steps back, putting as much distance as she could between her and the door as someone was walking in. A man appeared in that that room, a tall man with black long hair was in front of her. Two men followed him, each of them had a gun in their hands. She was shocked seeing them, especially because she wasn't a treat to anyone like that. The two men stood up against the wall in front of her while the first one stared her from tip to tail, smiling. Watching at that man she noticed that he wasn't American but he was coming from South, then she immediately realized it: Mexican. *The men of the cartel* she thought getting scared. She remembered Harris warning her to stop trying to find out how he had got out of jail because the cartel started having suspects. He had told her that they would have killed her or Emma if they would ever find out about him working for the CIA. She was there because of that, because of him.

'Ann Ewing, right?' he asked as he took few steps towards her. She didn't know what to say or how to act, so she just nodded her head, trying to not look scared. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you'. She took a deep breath before to start talking.

'Who-who are you? Why am I here?' she asked trying to stand his glance without failing, even if she was terrified. 'What do you want from me?'.

'Woohoo so many questions together' he said funnily. 'We never had the chance to meet each other. I'm Raphael..' he stretched his arm towards her to shake her hand but she didn't move hers either for an inch. 'Well, okay then' he pulled back his hand but starting to get closer. He took a walk around her, she heard him grinning behind her. She was trembling at the thought she couldn't do anything against them.

'Why-why I'm here?' she asked again, hardly. The man stopped in front of her and slowly turned to her.

'You're here because someone doesn't want you around' he rose his head to watch straight in her eyes. She tried to figure out who would have wanted her away.

'Who?' she asked thinking that maybe it was just an excuse to cover up their deal to take down the Mexican government. 'I don't know even who you are!'.

'But I know everything about you!' he replied immediately, shocking her. Harris had told her that they had pictures of her but she was getting scared more and more. He smiled at her 'You live at Southfork Ranch with your husband, Bobby Ewing. You recently found out that your daughter was still alive and you shot your ex-husband because of that. Then.. you put him in jail for drug traffic, thanks to your daughter's help. Did.. I miss something?'. She was speechless in front of that man. He knew everything about her life. For how long he had watched on her? Her blood froze for a moment in her body.

'What do you want from me?' she asked hoping to get some answers. He was staring at her and he grinned proudly.

'From you? Nothing! Harris has to do something for me if..' he started to get closer. He rose his hand and slowly caressed her cheek '..if he wants to see this pretty face again'. The touch of his hand on her face made her skin crawl. The last time she had felt in the same way was when she had gone to Harris' office after twenty years and asked him to cancel a deal that he had with JR, he had asked a hug in exchange. The touch of Raphael's hand reminded her Harris' on that day. How many things had changed so shortly? She had spent half of her life hating that man but in that moment she wish he was there with her, protecting her. She suddenly rose her hand and slapped that man's face with all her strength, without thinking of the consequences of that impulsive gesture.

'Don't touch me!' she shouted with a voice full of anger. The men that were at the other part of the room took a step towards them and pointed the guns against her. She got scared and took a step back even if she wouldn't have any chance to survive if they started the fire. Raphael, in front of her, rose his hand to stop his men.

'Don't! I take care of her' he said quietly, then he turned his head to her. The men pulled back their guns and stepped back, as he rhetorically asked them to. 'I'm not her to hurt you, but you have no idea who you're facing, sweetheart' he was watching straight in her eyes, making her tremble in front of him. 'Make another wrong more and you'll surely regret it!'. He turned away and walked out of the room, followed by his men. They shouted and locked the door, leaving her, for now. She fight back the tears that were about to explode in her eyes, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

That night had been awful for Harris, every time he had closed his eyes to try and get some sleep he had seen Ann somewhere, alone and terrified. He'd kept telling himself that Raphael wouldn't do anything to hurt her but he could barely believe to his own words. The idea of her being hurt by him or by one of his men was killing him. He was trying to do everything as they asked to not provoke them, he would have never wanted to put Ann's life in danger even more, but his mother? He knew that she was capable of anything but he had never thought she could have stooped to this. Asking to someone, a man that she barely knew, to kidnap Ann and let him do anything he wanted with her was too much to believe even for Harris. He promised to himself that his mother would pay for it, but would he ever be able to forgive himself if something would happen to Ann? His mother asked them to hurt her but he's the one who had brought the Mexicans in their lives, he put Ann's live in danger. All he could feel, standing in front of the main door of Southfork Ranch, was guilt. Harris knocked at the door, waiting that someone would open it. It was the first time he could walk in that house, as the only time he'd gone there had been when he had asked to Emma to go back home with him but he never went inside. Someone opened the door and he was surprised to see Christopher.

'Ryland? What the hell are you doing here?' he asked trying to realized why his step-mother's ex-husband was in front of him, at his door.

'Hi Christopher. I'm..' he couldn't tell him about Ann so he took a pause. 'I'm here to see your father. Is he at home?' he asked. He tried to hide all his emotions, less people knew about the cartel and his plan with the CIA, the better.

'W-wait, what?'. Harris could understand why he was confused about him working with Bobby, but he really couldn't trust him, not for that.

'Christopher!' Bobby walked out of his office and Christopher and him tuned to him. 'It's okay. Come in, Ryland.. this way' he said showing his office. Harris walked in ignoring the boy in front of him and started to walk over Bobby. He heard the door being shouted behind him.

'Dad, what's going on?'. Harris stopped and watched Bobby but he didn't say anything. 'Where's Ann? She wasn't at dinner last night and I haven't seen her yet!' he said with a serious tone, waiting for answers. He wanted him to stay out of it, that it was his problem and Bobby's but his father spoke first.

'O-okay.. come in' Bobby said, hardly at first. Harris immediately turned to him try to understand what the hell he was saying.

'What? No!' he started to walk over him. 'I don't trust him' he said roughly. Anyone should have known about the cartel and the CIA.

'He's my son! If we want to save her, we're gonna need some help..' Bobby started trying to find a way to convince him about Christopher but he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

'Ann is like a mother to me, she helped me, making me see sense more than once..' Harris turned to him, ignoring Bobby. 'I'd do anything to protect her, even if it'd mean working with you' Christopher said watching straight in his eyes. Working with the Ewings wasn't making him happy either but it was for Ann, to rescue her from his mistakes. He knew that Bobby was right, they couldn't have done it alone, they needed someone and watching in Christopher's eyes he realized how much he cared about Ann. Harris wasn't surprised to see how much that family cared about her, they had showed their love for her in the courtroom but that was different. He knew pretty well what kind of effect Ann could have in people's lives, he already had been through it and she had literally changed his life, in good. Harris gave up on any discussion and walked over Bobby's office without saying anything. Cristopher followed him and Bobby shouted the door behind them. They were all alone and the only thing that mattered was her. 'So.. what happened?' Christopher asked.

'She's got kidnapped..' Harris started but stopped as Christopher turned to him, he could see the shock and the anger in his eyes thinking he did it. '.. my mother is behind it, she won't give up on her revenge. The Mexican cartel took Ann last night'.

'Do-do you know where she is? Did you call the police?' he asked.

'No, it's not that easy' Bobby replied to his son before he cloud say something else. 'These men are really dangerous. If we call the police, things will just get worse'.

'What are you gonna do then? Just try to save all by yourself?' Christopher asked, trying to match up all the pieces but he didn't know anything about them so he couldn't have the idea how huge the danger was.

'The cartel is trying to take down the Mexican government so they won't hesitate to kill all of us if they don't get what they want!' Harris said trying to explain him the entire situation but at the same time he was trying to avoid the CIA matter.

'We can't give them all they want otherwise we will never have the change to bring Ann back!' he was starting to realize how bad the situation was.

'You really think we don't know that?!' Harris asked rhetorically raising his voice. The last thing he needed to hear was someone that explain him what he already knew.

'That's enough!' Bobby shouted to stop them from starting a discussion. 'The situation is more critical than you think, son. All we can do now is..' he stopped as Harris' phone started to ringing. They both turned to him as he took his cell from his pocket.

'It's them..' Harris said watching the screen of his phone. Bobby and Christopher got closer to him so they could hear, he picked up the call and turned on the speakerphone. 'Hello?'.

'Harris, my friend' he could recognize the accent of his voice anywhere. 'It's been a while since you stopped by with that surprising mother of yours. How are you?' that fake happy tone was irritating Harris.

'Cut it off, Raphael! I know what you're up to. Where is Ann?' he asked going straight to the point. He didn't want her spending more minutes with them.

'Oh, I see that your mother ruined the surprise, what a shame'. He wasn't in the right mood to joke, Ann's life was in danger. 'So, since you know that she's here with me, let's be clear.. don't try to be the hero of the situation or you will lose her for good' the tone of his voice was serious now, no more joking.

'Where is she? She has nothing to do with it. It's just about me and you, Raphael!' he was trying to avoid Bobby's glace even if he knew he was staring at him.

'Well, let's just say that I need you to be focused on our deal now and I'm sure you won't turn your back on me knowing her life depends on you'. He was well aware about what he was risking but all he was caring about was Ann's life and nothing else.

'Leave her alone. I'll do whatever you want but don't you dare touching her!' Harris said raising his voice. He started getting nervous as there was nothing he could do to save her.

'I.. I can't promise you that, buddy. She's.. beautiful and she looks so innocent..' Harris closed his eyes and suffocated the swearword that was about to get out of his mouth. 'I think I made myself clear. So.. I need you to transport 300 boxes from Dallas to Monterrey by the end of the week. Do you think you can do that?' he asked even if he knew Harris didn't have any choice. He took few seconds before to reply. It was already Thursday and Monterrey was at twelve hours from Dallas by car, he needed a full day to transport those boxes.

'I.. okay. I can do it' he turned to Bobby and saw he was thinking the same thing: it would be a chance to get closer to him and to Ann. 'Tell me where and when I can find the boxes'.

'Tomorrow. 9am. Same place. And Harris.. don't do anything stupid like call the police or try to sabotage the meeting, at least for her sake' Raphael said before to close the call, he didn't need any answer, he knew he had been enough convincing. Harris took few step away from Bobby and Christopher just to try cleaning his head. He kept taking deep breaths thinking of a solution to fix this mess.

'We'll bring back Ann at home all by ourselves' he said slowly turning to back to them. 'We won't call the police and tomorrow will be the only chance we have to save her'.

'Do you have a plan?' Christopher asked worried. Harris wasn't sure his plan could have worked but they didn't have much time to think.

'Maybe' he said.

* * *

Ann was sit on that cot trying to keep herself warm. In the silence of that room she had realized that the only noises that she could hear from outside were voices. No traffic noises or other kind of noises, just Raphael's men walking around. She couldn't help but think about the guns in their hands few hours before. Would they really have hurt her for have slapped their boss? She forced herself to not think to any possible answer to that question. Harris had warned her, they had threatened to kill her and Emma, she didn't know what they were capable of. They surely would have used her as leverage to get what they wanted from Harris, but what if he couldn't arrange to all their requests? What would have happened to her? Her bones shook thinking of the worst. The only thing she was grateful of was that they took her and not Emma, she would have never survived losing her baby again. Despise all the problems they had, her behaviour and the fact that she had argued with Bobby because of her, Ann was still caring about her daughter. Since she had moved in Southfork, they hadn't built up a real and good mother-daughter relationship and she regretted it. She had spent twenty years without her girl and now she was scared that she would never have the chance to show her how much she loved her. Her thoughts had been interrupted by some noises at the door. Raphael opened it and walked in, she was expecting to see his men following him, armed, but she was wrong. He shouted and locked the door behind him before to turn to her and smile. She tried to push away the fear to look strong but she found herself trembling of the idea on being locked in a room alone with that man.

'I spoke with Harris..' he said as he started to walk over her. She lowered her head so she didn't have to watch at him. She didn't want to start any kind of conversation with him, so she kept trying to avoid him. The situation got worse when he sat next to her on that cot, she took a deep breath trying to look impassive by having him so close. The smell of smoke and alcohol was too nauseating to bear. 'I think I upset him when I said that I find you beautiful and.. innocent'. Those words shocked her. There was a reason why he was alone without his bodyguards and locked the door, she hoped that her hypothesis was just a mistake. But what really shocked her was that he placed his hand on her leg, caressing her. Her whole body trembled under his touch, she turned away her head forcing herself to no do anything. Just few hours before he had threatened to hurt her if she did another wrong move, she couldn't risk it. He slowly moved his hand on her thigh, getting closer to her private parts. She swallowed loudly and instinctively stood up, walking away from him. What she hoped it was only a bad hypothesis became real. He wanted her and surely wouldn't accept a no as answer.

'What-what do you want from Harris?' she asked turning to him. She thought that the only way to keep him away was talking to him, or at least try to distract him.

'He just had to do few things for me' he said staring at her. She kept watching around to avoid his look. 'Don't worry sweet, he won't get hurt.. if he will do exactly how I say' he stood up and smiled at her. she got even more scared as she realized that everybody was in danger: her, Harris, Emma, Bobby. They wouldn't think twice to kill all of them if things went wrong.

'So, you took me to use me as leverage to get what you want, didn't you?' she asked without saying anything about their plan about the Mexican government, she couldn't risk to expose Harris and the CIA.

'That wasn't my plan in the first place..' he started, she was surprised knowing that he hadn't thought about using her. 'I told you.. you were a problem for someone so let's just say that I did a favour to a friend..' she tried to give a reasonable sense to what he had just said.

'Who? What have I possibly have done to make someone considering me as a problem and get me..' she stopped as she realized that she already knew the answer to her own question. 'Judith!' she whispered. She couldn't believe that she really had stooped to that. She knew that Judith could be really evil and dangerous especially if it was about hurting her. She had convinced Harris to take away Emma and had made him believed a lot of lies about her, but this? She didn't know what else to say.

'Her plans were different than these but ..' he started to walk over her. For a moment she forgot that the real problem was in front of her. '.. you're more useful than I thought'. She got more nervous at each step he took towards her, he was so close now. She couldn't run anywhere. He rose his hand and slowly placed the back of it on her neck, tracing down her chest. She stared to breathe hardly, that touch on her body was disgusting her. 'Since we'll have to stay together for a while, why don't we find a solution to enjoy this waiting?' he rhetorically asked, starting to unbutton her shirt. For a second she thought to react as she had with Harris while ago in his office, she wanted to punch him but it would have been her death sentence. So she took a deep breath trying to fight back her impulse.

'No.. please' she whispered, begging him. She couldn't let him do that to her so she walked away letting his had falling down. She hoped he would give up on it until he grabbed her arm and roughly made her turn around.

'I'm not that kind of person who accepts a not as answer!' he said grabbing her other arm and pushed her on the cot. She was shocked by this strength, so she tried to reach the corner of the walls to keep him away. It was all in vain as he got closer and pulled her against him by grabbing her ankle.

'Let me go!' she shouted trying to not let him control her. He was over her and he blocked her hands over her head, she couldn't do anything to stop him. He moved one of his hands on her chest and roughly opened the rest of her shirt. He watched straight in her eyes feeling the control of the situation and he smiled proudly before to move is glance on her chest. She tried to free her hands but his grip was too thigh, no matter how hard she was trying. 'Please.. stop.. please..' she begged him fighting back the tears that were filling up her eyes. He didn't want to listen to her and he probably wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted from her. He put his legs around hers and blocked her so she could barely move. Then he softly caressed her body down to her belly till he got to her jeans. 'Don't!' she said out loud while the tears started to drop down her face. Her wrists hurt under his grip.

'Scream as you want darlin'. No one can hear you here' he said sliding his hand under her pants. The feeling of disgust was growing inside her, she couldn't let him abusing of her like that. 'This is gonna be so fun!' he said with a proudly tone of voice. His hand started to wander between her legs, hurting her by the pressure of his fingers inside her. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes feeling the pleasure of it. She decided to take advantage of it so she took a deep breath trying to suffocate the sobs before to raise her knee and kick him between his legs. He moved straight away his hand and brought it where she just had hit. That proudly sense of power he had on his face changed into a grimace of pain before to turn into a furious anger. She was aware of what she had done, she had literally provoked him and she didn't know what would happen to her after it but she would never let him using her like that. He rose his hand and hardly slapped her face with the back of it. Her face turned because of strength but he roughly grabbed it and made her turned back to him. 'You're a bitch!' he shouted pulling her closer, 'If I don't get what I want from Harris, I swear, I will do anything I want you then I will kill you with my hands!'. He released her and stood up, leaving her. He could hardly walk but he reached the door and walked out, locking her in that room once more. She burst into tears feeling a sense of regret for what she had just done. She knew that Raphael would ask impossible things to Harris so he could abuse her as soon as her ex-husband would fail. Her cheek was burning up for the pain and the bitter iron taste of blood started to fill up her mouth. She brought her hand to her lips and noticed that the lower one was cut due to the slap. She laid down on that cot, covering herself with her shirt. The tears kept dropping down imagining what could happen the next time he would walk in that room again.

* * *

'What's your plan, Ryland?' Bobby asked wondering what the was going through his mind.

'Look.. this is the only chance we have to get really close to them, especially to Raphael. They wanna hurt me, so I'll go there and I'll suggest an exchange' he said noticing the shock in their faces.

'What? No!' Christopher shouted turning to his father. 'It'd only put Ann's life in danger even more!' Harris breathed deeply trying to contain his anger.

'We will never get so close to them like tomorrow. What are you gonna do if they bring Ann to Mexico? Believe me, you'll never find her!' he said slowly raising his voice. He was waiting for Christopher to say something but he didn't. 'I will go there. I'll send my trucks to Monterrey with those damn boxes in them and I will suggest an exchange.. her for me!'.

'Why they would take you and release Ann? They need you here so you can do whatever they ask you to' Bobby said with a calm tone of voice, thinking of all the possibilities they had.

'No, they don't.. if they take me, my mother would have the full control of Ryland Transport and she owes them for kidnapping Ann' he said trying to let them see the situation the way he was. 'Plus, they can always blackmail Judith using me, I don't care of that, but at least Ann will be at home and safe!'.

'Are you sure, Ryland?' Bobby asked.

'It could be the only way we have to bring her back'.

'Dad, seriously? Are you really going to put YOUR WIFE's life in his hand after everything he had done to hurt her and destroy our family?' Christopher was completely shocked by his father's decision. Honestly, Harris was shocked as well, he couldn't believe that Bobby would let him do that.

'Son, he's right. If they think they can count on Judith's collaboration, they may release Ann. We can't count on anybody's help, and this.. this is the only chance we have' he said convincing his son to agree to this plan. Christopher nodded without say anything.

'Okay, then. I'll call my men to prepare the..' he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he turned to the door behind him.

'Dad?'

'Emma!' the tone of his voice was incredibly cold.

'What are you doing here? What.. is going on?' she asked surprise, taking few steps towards him. For a moment Harris froze in front of his daughter, unable to say anything.

'Ryland..' Bobby said making him turning to him, '.. she deserves to know the truth.. the whole truth!'. Harris knew what he was talking about. He didn't want to expose himself with Christopher but Emma needed to know about the CIA. Ann and her had argued about how protective was Ann over her recently but Emma had no idea of how dangerous the situation was. 'Let's go, son. Let's give them some time' Bobby said walking out followed by his son.

'Emma.. there are a lot of things I need to tell you and.. I don't know where to start..' he said hardly.

'Why don't you start by telling me where my mother is?' she said with a serious tone. He could barely stand her look.

'Your mother.. she's been kidnapped..'


	4. Need you now

**CHAPTER 4**: Need you now

Harris was in his car driving straight to the place where he had to meet Raphael. After he had talked with Emma the night before, he had needed to talk to Bobby privately. He had asked him to take care of his daughter if anything had happened to him. He knew what Bobby thought about Emma, her and John Ross started a war in that family but he needed to know he would protect her with Ann. He couldn't leave his daughter in Judith's hands, it was too risky. Bobby had promised it even if he hadn't been so happy about it, but at least he had understood his reasons. When he had got home, he literally avoided his mother, he had grabbed a bottle of bourbon in the living room where she was and walked straight upstairs without even looking at her. *She'll realize what she's done when this will finally be over* he thought shouting the door of his bedroom behind him. He'd drunk the entire bottle of whiskey regretting the fact that he had let his mother ruin his life without doing anything to stop her. Even if he would never have another chance with Ann, he wouldn't let those men hurt her for his mistakes. He almost got to the abandoned factory, outside of Dallas downtown, when he realized that someone was following him. He recognized the car, it was Emma. No matter how hard he had tried to explain her the entire situation as easy as possible, it must had been all confusing to her. He stopped the car almost at one mile to the factory and got out. Emma did the same and went straight to him. 'Emma! What are you doing here? Why are you following me?' he asked with a worried tone. If they had seen her, they would have taken her too and for Harris it would have been impossible to save them both.

'When Bobby told me that you wouldn't step by Southfork, I had to follow you' she said with a broken voice.

'You shouldn't have come! It's too dangerous here. If they see you.. oh God I don't know what I'd do if they take you' Harris said getting closer to his daughter.

'I needed to talk to you. Last night, I.. didn't know what to say. Everything was just unbelievable. You're working for the CIA, grandma asked to the cartel to kidnap Ann and now..' she lowered her head as she took a deep breath, '..and now you're about to sacrifice yourself to save her. I.. just.. can't..' she hardly talked.

'I know this isn't easy but you have to understand that it's the only way we have to save your mother..' he started but she interrupted him.

'I.. I should've never put you in jail. I should've never lie to Ann. You were just trying to protect me from these people at now I'm gonna lose one of you.. if not both!' she said fighting back the tears and slowly breaking apart.

'Ehi ehi Emma, this is not your fault' he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her, 'I have brought these men into our lives, you don't have to blame yourself for anything. I'll fix this.. mess. I promise you'.

'Dad.. why are you doing this?' she asked watching straight in his eyes, he knew what she was talking about. 'I know you're trying to remedy of grandma's mistake but this isn't the only reason, right? There's something more'.

'I.. I love her, Emma. Your grandma tried so hard to tear us apart and she did it but all these years I think I have never stopped loving her even when I thought I was hating her the most..' he started trying to stand her glance. He felt a grip on his stomach thinking of all the times he had hurt her in the past and all because of his mother's lies. Emma was watching at him waiting him to say something so he lowered his head and said, 'I know I'll never have another chance with her.. I've made too many mistakes but this.. this I can fix it!' he said trying to convince himself that it wasn't too late. He knew the cartel wouldn't give up so easily on Ann, that's why he needed to let them understand how much Judith could help them. She didn't care at all about Ann, but she would have done anything to protect him.

'You know, you're so different now.. Ann changed you' she whispered, smiling.

'What- what you mean?' he asked raising slowly his head trying to understand what was the point of her phrase.

'When you brought me here from London to use me to get that tape back, you were so determinate to hurt her.. again and now you're trying to save her life..' she stopped, taking a pause, while Harris realized how much his daughter was right. *So many things changed* he thought. 'I think that having me here just got you closer to her but I don't know if it's what you expected'.

'For years I tried to avoid her after I brought you to London because I didn't want to see her anywhere. Few years ago I found out that she was married to Bobby and I saw them at the Oil Baron's Ball.. they were dancing and in that moment I realized how much I'd lost that day I took you away from her..' he started thinking of how beautiful she had been with that long blue dress with only one strap. 'She was finally happy with him and I had no right to go to her and bring up the past. I think that what really changed me was seeing her in the courtroom, only then I saw how much I'd hurt her.. that's why I have to go and try to save her' he said pushing away all the sad feeling to find the strength to face Raphael. Harris got closer to Emma and softly kissed her forehead. Without watching at her he said, 'She will come back to you, I promise you that.. but now you have to go straight back home'. He turned away and walked over his car.

'Dad?' she said with a broken voice. He opened the door of his car before to slowly turn to her. They watched straight in each other's eyes, he knew she was fighting back the tears pretending to no being scared. She was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

'I love you, my little girl' he said smiling at her before to get in the car and drive away, without saying anything else. He drove fast to get to the abandoned warehouse as soon as he could to negotiate with Raphael and save Ann's life. When he got there, he parked the car outside and went inside where he'd been used to meet him. He found him exactly where he'd thought he would but he looked surprised to see him. 'Raphael' he said getting closer to him as he pushed away all the insecurities inside him.

'Harris! It's good to see you..' he pretended, smiling at his face, 'but you're late, your trucks are already gone with my boxes' he said with a proud tone of voice. 'I will call you if I'm gonna need something else'.

'I know, I'm not here for them. I told you I'd send my trucks to Monterrey and that's what I did.. I'm here to talk to you' he said stopping in front of him.

'If you are here to suggest me that I should let Ann go because you'd do anything I ask you to, no matter what.. well, just hold your breath, this is not gonna happen!' he said thinking he had realized his intentions, but he was so damn wrong.

'Actually, I'm here to suggest you an exchange' he could see the shock on his face when he said it.

'Let me guess, you for her?' he started at Harris, waiting for him to say something. 'Never!' he shouted. Harris knew that he wouldn't understood his plan in the first place.

'Think about it, Raphael. Let Ann go, she has nothing to do with this and take me.. you'll get all you want from my mother. She owns you after all , doesn't she?' he sounded sure of himself but inside he was afraid he wouldn't accept it and everything would just got worse.

'I'm listening..' Raphael said sounded interested to his suggestion.

* * *

The night for Ann had been awful. She'd woken up at every noise, scared that someone was about to come in that room, someone like Raphael, but no one had. They'd given her a cover but it'd been useless as she'd trembled all night. They'd also given her some Mexican food, it was good but she barely had tasted it. For a moment she'd wanted to burst into tears to push away the fear and the sadness inside her but she hadn't as it wouldn't have brought her home. Since she'd woken up at the dawn, she kept thinking of all the things she had never told, to Bobby, to Emma and especially to Harris. After all they had been through and what he had done to her, she couldn't find an explanation to what she was feeling for him. All she knew was that she need to talk to hum even if she was scared that it wouldn't have happened again. No matter how hard she was trying to convince herself that they would have found a way to save her, all her hopes sounded so stupid to her. Her thoughts had been interrupted by a noise coming from outside the door before someone unlocked it. Her blood froze in her body, scared that was Raphael coming to finish what he started the day before, but she was shocked to see he wasn't him who was walking in but her ex-husband. 'Harris!' she shouted surprised, standing up.

'Oh Annie.. you're alive!' he said reaching her fast and hug her tight. She didn't know what to say, she just felt safe in his arms as he held him tight too. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw Raphael next to the door in front of her.

'What-what he's doing here? I thought it was over' she said breaking the hug. He turned to that awful man and moved his arm behind her to hold her hip. Raphael grinned as at all her questions.

'I own this place after all. So, Harris.. why don't you tell her the good news?' he said smiling. She had no idea of what her was talking about.

'I asked him to take me and let you go' she couldn't believe to his words, he was watching straight in her eyes. 'I'll be fine, you have to go back to your family'.

'What? No!' she shouted as tears started to fill up her eyes.

'_You have to go, Annie.. your family is waiting for you_' Raphael said imitating Harris' voice. They both turned to him. Something was wrong, she knew it. He laughed, 'Did you really think that I'd agreed to your stupid idea, Ryland?' he said turning to the door and started closing it. Harris left her hip and walked fast over him.

'We had a deal, Raphael' he shouted, 'You can use me as leverage over my mother.. you don't need her! Let her go, damn it!'.

'So.. I guess I changed my mind. You should have known, buddy' he slammed the door as soon as he'd walked out, before Harris could get him and locked them. He punched the closed door with all his anger. She couldn't help but to burst into tears, if there was someone who could help her, that person was Harris but he wouldn't do anything as long as he was locked there with her. He turned to her and started to walked over her as she covered her face with her hands.

'Come here' he whispered holding her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, still crying. She couldn't hug him back as his arms were wrapped around her, blocking her arms but she could feel the warm of that hug. He gently put his hand behind her head and kept her close. 'I'm sorry, Annie.. I'm so sorry'.

'Why? Why you came here, Harris?' she asked between sobs. He pulled her back to watch at her but she lowered her head.

'I came for you.. I thought that having the full support of my mother they would let you go, but I was wrong. I'm sorry for all that's happening to you, it's my fault' he said with a broken voice.

'You should have never come.. we will never get out of here now. Don't you understand it?' her sobs got louder, scared of what might have happened to them.

'Ehi' he whispered holding her chin and slowly rose her head, 'Bobby will find a way to take us out of here, don't worry'. She watched straight in his eyes before to nod her head even if she wasn't sure about it. 'What-what happened here?' he asked softly traced her lower lip with his thumb. She moved away her face and turned around.

'I'm fine. It's.. nothing' she could hardly talk, thinking of what really happened. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. The last thing she need was to tell Harris what Raphael had done to her and to feel those awful feelings again. He made her turn around again.

'What the hell he did to you?' he was raising his voice but his touch on her arm felt so gentle. She stepped back and pushed away his hand.

'Nothing! I'm.. okay' she was trying so badly to avoid his look. He took few steps closer but she stretched her arms to stop him. 'Harris, I.. don't wanna talk about that.. not with you! Please..' she begged him, thinking of all the times his touch had made her skin crawled in the past. She lowered her head, trying to suffocate the sobs. A moment of silence filled up that room. Her arms were still outstretched over him. Even if the situation was just getting worse, she was grateful that he was there with her, somehow she felt safe.

'He tried to take advantage of you, didn't he?' his voice was broken and she didn't want to hurt him or push him away but it was too painful for her. He took a step closer and gently held her hands. She didn't fight it. 'Annie?'.

'YES! Okay? He tried but I stopped him' she said with a tone more rude than she thought. She knew it wasn't his fault and that she shouldn't be rude with him but she couldn't control her emotions. She slowly rose her head and when she met his glance she noticed how sorry he was and she couldn't help but burst into tears again. He pulled her closer and put his arms around her, she tried to push him away but in vain as he held her more tighter.

'I'm here with you now, Annie.. I won't let him touch you again' he whispered to her ear. Laying her head on his chest she could feel his heart beating faster. Being his arms made her hear beat faster as well.

* * *

Bobby was sit at his desk in his office at Southfork waiting for something to happen. He didn't knew exactly what he was waiting for, Ryland coming back saying that it didn't work or seeing Ann safe at home, or both them or just.. nothing. He didn't know what to expect from those men. They were dangerous and they surely wouldn't stop in front of anything.

'Something is wrong. Harris or Ann should be here by now' Christopher said to break the silence in that room. Bobby rose his head trying to focus on what his son had just said. He couldn't take off his mind the idea of Ann being hurt by the Mexican because of Harris.

'I know son. I should've gone with him, just to be sure that everything was okay' he didn't know why he agreed to his plan, he couldn't trust him but he was sure about something: they didn't have a lot of possibilities to save her life all by their own.

'We shouldn't have agreed to his plan in the first place. Why the hell we let him do that?' he asked rhetorically walking up and down.

'Christopher, this is not the right moment..' Bobby stood up and walked over him. They couldn't change their decision now, all they could do was wait and hope for the best. They both turned as someone slammed the main door. 'Emma?' his step-daughter walked in the office fast. 'What happened?'.

'I.. I think they took him. I'm not sure but no one got out of there..' she could barely talk. Bobby got closer to her and gently laid hands on her shoulder.

'Emma take a deep breath.. and tell us what happened' the tone of his voice was really calm. He didn't how he could be so calm in that moment.

Emma did how Bobby said, 'I talked to my father then I followed him. I know where they keep Ann but they took him too now' she took a breath trying to compose herself. 'I saw my father walking in that warehouse so I waited there, hoping that him or Ann would walk out but.. nothing. I stayed there for almost an hour but no one came out. I lost them both' she said fighting back the tears. No one talked for a moment, that was the confirmation that Harris' plan didn't work. He needed to find a solution as soon as possible, so he left Emma and went straight to his phone on the desk.

'Dad.. what are you doing?'.

'If his plan failed, we can't save her all by ourselves anymore. There's only one thing that we can do..' he started, thinking of how crazy and dangerous it was '..call the CIA'.

'What? We can't call them. The cartel threatened to kill Ann if we would call the police and the CIA.. is even worse' Christopher said shocked.

'I know that, but they are aware of this situation, they're trying to stop them before they take down the Mexican Government, they can help us'. He typed the number of the only man who could track down the man of the CIA. 'Bum? This is Bobby. I need you to find someone for me..' Christopher and Emma were staring at him, wondering if he was doing the right thing. 'His name is George Tatangelo, he's a CIA agent'.

'Sure, Bobby. I'm gonna call you as soon as I find something' he knew he could trust Bum, he'd never betrayed JR and surely he wouldn't turn his back on the Ewings now. Bobby thanked him before to close the call and turned to his son and Emma.

'One way or the other, we will bring them back!'.

* * *

Ann and Harris were sat on that cot when suddenly Raphael walked in, followed by the same two men that had pointed their guns against her the first time she'd met him. They stood up scared of what was going on.

'What do you want Raphael?' Harris asked, slowly moving his arm in front of Ann to keep her behind him. Raphael didn't answer, he started walking over them but stopped next to her.

'Well, let's say that..' he slowly traced her arm with his hand, 'me and the beautiful ex-wife of yours have an unfinished business'. She couldn't believe it, she scared turned to Harris but before she could say anything he grabbed her hip and moved fast behind him, putting himself between her and Raphael.

'Stay away from her!' he shouted in front of him. she closed her eyes for a moment, aware that he situation was just getting worse in a way that would brought only more problems.

'If I were you, I'd step back.. before someone gets hurt' he said turning to Ann. It was clear, he'd hurt her, no matter what Harris would do to protect her. They were three against two, Raphael would get her easily.

'Leave her alone.. if you have to hurt someone, hurt me! This is between you and me..' he said before to turn his head to watch her, he slowly nodded trying to comfort her, but when he turned back, Raphael punched him.

'NO!' Ann shouted. The punch pushed him away from her so Raphael grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. 'Let go on me!'. When Harris rose his head and turned to them, his eyes filled up with anger. He started to move over him but the two men moved faster and blocked him by grabbing both his arms.

'You know Harris, you should stop telling me what I'm supposed to do because I do whatever I want, no matter what consequences might cause..' he started with a proud tone of voice, '..like take your beautiful Ann to Mexico with me!' she turned to him, shocked.

'What?' she barely said, unable to say anything else, that man was disgusting her. She knew that if he'd brought her to Mexico, it would have been the end, she'd have never seen her family again.

'Don't you dare! Take everything you need.. everything you want from me, just.. leave her alone!' she could see the anger growing in Harris' eyes as he shouted to him. He tried to break free from those men but it was all in vain. Raphael released her arm and walked over Harris, laughing.

'I don't care!' he proudly said it front of him. He had the control of the situation and he knew it.

'You're a damn son of a bitch!' Harris shouted at few inches away from his face. If he could put his hands on Raphael, he'd probably have killed him. Raphael laughed loudly before to rise his hand and punched his face badly. She took a spontaneous step over them but her heart stopped beating for a moment seeing Harris. 'You won't take her anywhere!' he said slowly turning back to him, standing his look. He wasn't afraid of what it might happened to him, all he was trying to do was protecting her, even if he knew it was a lost cause from the beginning. The silence filled up the room before Raphael punched his stomach then his face again. He was taking advantage of the face that Harris couldn't fight back as the two men were still blocking his arms. There was only one thing she could do to stop it, so she walked fast and put herself between them.

'Stop! Raphael, please.. stop' she said watching straight in his eyes. 'I'll come with you in Mexico but stop' she begged him.

'Annie, don't!' the sound of his voice behind her broke her heart.

'I want your word that you won't hurt him and I'll come with you' she said ignoring Harris. It was extremely hard for her standing his look but she couldn't fall apart in front of him.

He smiled at her, 'Okay. Let him go' he said to his men. They released his arms and walked over the door, opening it. 'If I were you..' he started to walk over his men, 'I'd start saying goodbye'. Neither Ann or Harris said anything but as soon as he shouted the door she turned and hugged him. She felt relief knowing that they wouldn't hurt him again.

* * *

Bobby took his car and drove straight to Dallas downtown as soon as Bum called him. He'd found the CIA agent, he was in a pub called Capital Pub, all he need to do was go there and ask help to bring Ann and Harris back. He didn't know what he'd say or how he'd convince him to help him, but it was the last chance he had, no matter how dangerous it was. The cartel had said it clearly to not involve the police but what he could do? He surely couldn't go there and try to deal with them, it would have been useless and unproductive. Bobby parked his car right in front of the pub and walked in, looking for him. He was at a table in the corner, alone. 'Mr. Tatangelo?'.

'Yes?' he said raising his head and met his glance. They watched at each other for a moment without saying anything. 'Mr.. Ewing, right? What brought you here?'.

Bobby didn't reply to that question, he just turned to the chair next to him and said, 'May I?'. The agent nodded and took a sip of his whiskey as he sat. The waitress asked Bobby if she could get him something but he responded only with 'No, thank you' and politely smiled to the man in front of him.

'So.. there's anything I can do for you?'

'Yes.. the cartel took my wife and Ryland, I need your help to bring them back' he said with a serious tone standing his glance.

'What?' Bobby could see the shock on his face, 'Both of them? How.. How the hell it happened?'.

'They took Ann to use her as leverage but we couldn't ask help to anyone so.. Ryland tried to deal with them, suggesting an exchange but it didn't work' he explained while the agent tried to follow him.

'Why didn't you tell us before to make that decision?' he asked with an upset tone.

'Because they threatened to kill her.. we couldn't take that risk, but thing only got worse and you're the only ones who can help me to bring them back' he said hoping that he'd accepted to help him.

'We.. we can't risk to blow up Ryland's cover up. They don't know we're working on them and if we expose ourselves to save them.. the entire mission would be screwed!' he said trying to explain to Bobby that they couldn't risk so much for Ann and Harris.

' You and the CIA have brought Harris in this situation, but the only one who's paying the consequences of this.. mission, as you called, is Ann!' Bobby said feeling the anger growing inside him. 'You'll do anything necessary to save my wife and Harris or I'll expose you myself. If she's in this mess, it's all because of you!' he said raising his voice. In that moment, he realized he was more like JR that he wanted to admit to himself. His brother had done horrible things in the past but he'd had done anything to protect his family and that was Bobby was willing to do. He stared the agent in the eyes until he nodded his head, accepting to help him.

* * *

It was night, Ann and Harris were sat on that cot, away from each other. After what had happened with Raphael the last thing she needed was to talk about it with Harris. For a moment she regretted the decision that she had made but go with him in Mexico was the only thing she could do to protect Emma and to avoid that they would beat Harris to death once and for all. Her family meant a lot to her and probably she wouldn't saw any of them again once Raphael would took her in Mexico.

Harris laid his hand on her shoulder and slowly whispered, 'Annie, you're trembling'. She turned to his hand, she didn't hear him getting closer but they were only few inches apart. She rose her head from her shoulder to meet his glance, she lost herself watching in those brown eyes.

'I'm.. I'm fine. This place is just so cold' she barely said without taking her eyes away.

'Come here' he whispered opening his arms to hug her. She hesitate thinking to Bobby and to all was going on in her marriage, until she moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The touch of his body against hers was already warming her up and she couldn't help but smile. It was just an innocent gesture but she felt bad because she knew that somehow she was hurting Bobby. The things weren't going well between them, they both knew it. She didn't like how the situation had got worse and worse because of the lies, but she couldn't deny that she was feeling something for Harris. She couldn't describe exactly what she was feeling but she loved lying in his arms. 'I'm sorry, Annie' he said with a broken voice.

'What's happening now it's not your fault..' she started without watching at him, 'Don't blame yourself, Harris!'.

'I brought those men in our lives and now they are hurting you to hurt me.. I should have never come back in your life, I shouldn't have taken Emma away from you and my mother..' he stopped suffocating the sense of guilt, 'All my life, I've made decision that hurt you and brought us here'.

'We both have made decisions that we regret, we can't change the past, we can only focus on what's happening now..' she said but she immediately thought that soon she would be Raphael's puppet in Mexico.

'You don't deserve any of this, Annie. What you did today, you..'

'I had to, Harris' she finished his sentence as she rose up and turned to him, 'I couldn't let them beat you just because they want me'.

'I can't let you go with them, Annie.. I lost you once, I.. I can't lose you again' he whispered watching in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, so many things had happened to her lately but she knew what she wanted so she gently held his face and pulled him closer before to press her lips on his. She slowly closed her eyes as he held her hips and kept her closer to him. It was just a sweet kiss but she could feel something inside her. It's been a while since the last she felt in the same way with Bobby. When they eventually broke apart they stared at each other.

'What was that for?' he wondered, smiling at her.

'I just felt it was the right thing to do' she whispered.

'Was it?'

She nodded smiling spontaneously to him. 'So many things have change lately, I've changed. You.. have changed. I never thought that any of this could happen'.

'What really never changed is my love for you, Annie' she was surprised by his words. She was aware of his feelings for her and she was sorry that it was too late for them.

'_Hold me, Harris.. please_' she whispered lying her head against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She didn't know when Raphael would brought her to Mexico but the only thing she knew was that _she was falling in love with Harris.. again._


End file.
